vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelm Ehrenburg
|-|Base= |-|Briah= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher | 1-A Name: Wilhelm Ehrenburg, Kaziklu Bey Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 89 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #4, Pure-Blooded Aryan, Vampire (With his Briah) | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Vampirism, Blood Manipulation, Intangibility, Matter and Energy Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely higher (The regular members of LDO are able to harm each other with only regular attacks), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent’s soul | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Supersonic+ (Capable of casually catching a bullet with his teeth), Massively Hypersonic+ with Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald (Capable of fighting Schreiber) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely higher (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any weapon ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomba), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range physically, dozens of meters with blood spikes, hundreds of meters with his Briah | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Qliphoth Bacikal (The blood of Vlad the Impaler) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, single-handedly suppressed the military uprising in Warsaw Weaknesses: When his Briah is activated, he's more vulnerable to crosses and silver, and his heart works as a weak point | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Qliphoth Bacikal: The Holy Relic of Kaziklu Bey, Qliphoth Bacikal is the blood of Vlad the Impaler and currently runs through Wilhelm's veins. He can use it in a variety of ways in combat such as: creating spikes to use for melee combat, transform them into soul-destroying makeshift projectiles to fire at will, use them underneath his feet to act like a sort of spring to leap incredibly high, and remotely crystallize the blood of those who drank or absorbed Wilhelm's own blood (allowing him to attack others by crystallizing the blood from the inside). His stakes can also sap the force of anything they hit (ex. if a human were to be hit by one, they would have their whole lifeforce, blood, and soul absorbed), killing them in the process. * Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald: Wilhelm’s Briah, type Hadou (Though with some features of Gudou), his desire being “I want to become a Vampire, invincible at night” and “I want the night to last forever”. Upon activation, Wilhelm turns into a Vampire, and day turns to night in the area around him. The Briah’s exact range is unknown, although it is shown to create a fake moon, and affects the range around Wilhelm by around half a kilometer. It allows Wilhelm to passively absorb energy from all that fall into the area of a black forest of bloody thorns. The trees wither and crumble, buildings are destroyed, and people begin to rot and weaken with each passing second, as their life and spiritual energy are sapped out of their being. At the same time, Wilhelm has no blind points within the forest, he can see, feel and hear every inch of space, can freely teleport wherever he wants, and create spikes at any point in space, regardless if there is physical support or not. He is also completely undetectable within it, unable to be seen or sensed by any means, even his own soul is invisible. The only ways to escape are to either kill Wilhelm or destroy the false moon. Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blood Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1